


I Missed You

by dovingbird



Series: Dove's Drabbles [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: James texts Matt forlornly for days. He acts like a big baby. Matt coddles him, but only in lowercase and with no emojis, the fucker, which just makes James pout harder. But it’s worth it. On Sunday Matt sends James a simple “hey i’m home” and James flies out of his apartment in only his t-shirt and boxers and breaks the speed limit and the sound barrier driving to Matt’s apartment.
James has a key to Matt’s place, of course, but he fumbles when he’s trying to get the door open, so he berates the lock quietly - “C'mon, I haven’t gotten laid in weeks, you stupid lock, just, alohamora or whatever” - and then almost falls through it when Matt opens the door for him instead. James goes with it, goes completely dead weight on Matt, and Matt grunts as he locks his legs. “Oh my God,” James says, immediately peppering kisses over Matt’s face, “I fucking missed you so much.”
“Yeah, same,” Matt says, so loving and touching and romantic as always. But Matt eases James into the apartment, shuts the door behind him, and cups his face. “Hey.”
“Hi,” James effuses. “You smell amazing.”
“I smell like airports.”
“Exactly.”





	

Cons aren’t too stressful most of the time. They’re part of the job here. You gotta go, gotta make an appearance, gotta pretty up for the fans, sign some stuff, get blackout drunk every night at the VIP party things, y'know, normal stuff for people who make videos on the Internet and accidentally make a splash. So yeah, they’re fun. James likes them.

He does not like how Peake never gets to go.

It makes sense, he guesses. He’d get nothing done if Matt was sitting next to him at a signing booth or sharing a room with him or just generally breathing in the same vicinity as James. Matt’s an introvert too, actually _likes_ staying in the office and getting shit done, the nerd, does he even know how weird (and adorable) he is?

Anyway, so James goes to the con and misses his weirdly adorable cuddlebuddy every night, Skypes him drunkenly way too many times when he can’t sleep and is feeling emotional about Peake’s facial hair, his pancake ass, his rough hands, et cetera, but he gets through it, because he’s gonna see Matt on Monday and it’s gonna be great.

Matt is not in the office on Monday. And James remembers too abruptly that Matt is taking all of his vacation days that he never uses to go home and see his family for his dad’s birthday.

Fuck dads, James decides, they’re totally not worth it, okay, and birthdays are boring shit, and Matt isn’t here to cuddle and make out with, and James spends five straight days pouting in his chair while he edits, can barely summon up a smile during content until Bruce threatens to fire him on a livestream and Lawrence remarks conversationally that James just needs to get his dick sucked, he’ll be fine.

Lawrence isn’t wrong.

James texts Matt forlornly for days. He acts like a big baby. Matt coddles him, but only in lowercase and with no emojis, the fucker, which just makes James pout harder. But it’s worth it. On Sunday Matt sends James a simple “hey i’m home” and James flies out of his apartment in only his t-shirt and boxers and breaks the speed limit _and_ the sound barrier driving to Matt’s apartment.

James has a key to Matt’s place, of course, but he fumbles when he’s trying to get the door open, so he berates the lock quietly - “C'mon, I haven’t gotten laid in weeks, you stupid lock, just, _alohamora_ or whatever” - and then almost falls through it when Matt opens the door for him instead. James goes with it, goes completely dead weight on Matt, and Matt grunts as he locks his legs. “Oh my God,” James says, immediately peppering kisses over Matt’s face, “I fucking missed you so much.”

“Yeah, same,” Matt says, so loving and touching and romantic as always. But Matt eases James into the apartment, shuts the door behind him, and cups his face. “Hey.”

“Hi,” James effuses. “You smell amazing.”

“I smell like airports.”

“Exactly.”

“Thanks.” Matt grins as he cups James’s cheek and lifts his head. They lock eyes for a long moment before Matt’s smile shifts, fades into a thoughtful line, and his eyes burn right into James’s, so intently that James can feel every cell in his body starting to shake.

“D'you wanna fuck?” James asks eloquently.

“Yeah,” Matt replies.

“Oh, thank God.”

It’s always been like this. James is the performer, the exhibitionist. He’s not happy unless he has a room full of eyes on him. And Peake’s the quiet one. He likes to stand in the shadows, in the background. He fought tooth and nail to stay off camera as long as he did, honestly, and if it hadn’t been for James’s sadistic need to see Matt squirm he probably would’ve stayed off screen for his entire career with their channel. But where James is buoyant and loud and demonstrative, Matt is soft and withdrawn and understated.

Made for a lot of questions and miscommunication in the beginning - did Matt like him? Did he like-like James? Did he want to bone him or get as far away from him as possible? - but now, when they’re tumbling into Matt’s bed together, James decides it was all worth it, every second of confusion.

Matt strips James down with dizzying ease as they kiss, his fingers intent, like they’re part of another brain altogether. How is he always like this? How is Matt able to kiss James so that his brain turns to liquid and trickles out of his ear while also removing James’s clothes so seamlessly that they don’t even wrinkles? Meanwhile James lumbers in and just about rips Matt’s clothes off, crumples them up like the useless things they are - why does Matt even bother wearing anything at all? - and throws them on the floor.

James goes to climb on top of Matt, but the kiss breaks when Matt pushes James over so that he bounces on the mattress for a second and looks up at him with wide eyes. “Oh,” James says.

“I’m on top today,” Matt replies.

“Oh,” James says again, with feeling.

Matt fingers someone open like it’s a science, like there are specific perimeters to it to achieve in order to make it a proper fingers, and James squirms on the sheets and whines the entire time that he’s doing it. “Matt, c'mon, I’m ready,” he says, looking up at him petulantly, and Matt simply smiles, leans to lay warm kisses down James’s neck, his beard scratching over James’s skin and making him gasp. He gets up to three fingers, uses them to stroke over James’s prostate, and James cries out without any shame.

“You really did miss me,” Matt says with a grin, eyes on James’s hard cock that twitches every time Matt moves his fingers.

“Honey. Baby. Sweetie. Matty. I missed you. I craved you. Insert any verb there you want as long as it gets you to fuck me.”

“How touching,” Matt murmurs against James’s skin and goes back to taking his sweet time.

By the time Peake actually presses his cock inside of James, James is about ready to just keel over where he’s laying. He softly sings the Hallelujah chorus, continues it even when Matt snorts and laughs quietly, and only cuts off when Matt lifts James’s thigh and shifts his angle so that James can’t do anything but gasp.

“Holy shit,” James whispers. He digs his nails into Matt’s back as he fucks James with focused, powerful thrusts. “Holy shit, Matt.”

Matt moans low against James’s neck, his eyelashes tickling over James’s skin.

It’s incredible. It’s incandescent. It’s been too fucking long since James got to be so close to him. He coaxes Matt over to kiss him and takes personal pride in how Matt’s hips stutter, lose their rhythm, before Matt gets his head back in the game.

When they’re sweaty and breathless, draped over the top of each other, rather disgustingly smeared with James’s cum on their skin, James loops his leg over Matt’s hip. “Don’t go away ever again,” James says. “Just hold my hand all the time. I’ll open all the doors. I’ll always make sure the room is warm so you don’t have to wear your cute fucking hoodies if you don’t wanna. Just stay with me.

"Are you asking me out?” Matt asks, voice still rough and worn.

James is quiet. “Would you…like to be asked out?”

Matt is quiet right back. “You should try it and find out.”

James stares at Matt’s contemplative face, tries to read it, and then realizes that’s kind of the point of this entire thing. James can’t read Matt for a second. He loves it. Matt is a beautiful book that James wants to open and delve into, wants to learn everything about that he can. “Will you marry me?”

“Excuse me?” Matt asks, eyes huge.

“C'mon, tax benefits, you get to see my beautiful face every morning-”

“Get out of my house,” Matt says very seriously.

James laughs and rolls into Matt, wrapping his limbs completely around him. “Aww, Peake! Peakey! Isn’t that the question you wanted?!”

Matt tries to hide his smile and fails miserably. “I’m going to move away and never see you again.”

“You can’t do that!” James shouts. “You’ve gotta stay here and be my boyfriend!”

Matt grunts. He buries his face in James’s neck for a moment, and James can feel Matt shiver. “I guess I can do that instead,” Matt murmurs, sounding flustered, and James grins and pulls him as close as he can manage. Yeah. That sounds pretty damn good.


End file.
